<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Bimbo 3 by PornEater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625970">Resident Bimbo 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater'>PornEater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows Jill Valentine through several of the events and encounters of RE3: Remake.  But rather than portray the heroine as a strong, independently minded tough girl, she will be made to look like a weak-willed, needy bimbo who is always relying on the men around her to rescue her from danger.  Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take long for her male saviors to start demanding a little something in return for their efforts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Resident Bimbo 3</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One: Jill Valentine, Damsel in Distress</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*<em>BOOM!</em>*, something exploded against the helicopter’s fuselage and it span out of control, plummeting through the smoggy night sky of Racoon City.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!”, cursed Jill Valentine, running for cover, but it was already too late.  The helicopter pinwheeled and crashed into a line of parked cars behind her, exploding into a huge ball of flame that sent Jill flying through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>GNNNGH!!</em>”, she cried out in pain as her back slammed into the side of a nearby car, then collapsed to the ground in a curvaceous heap.  Panting and trembling, she glanced around trying to get her bearings and clear her head - and not for the first time that night deeply regretting her choice of attire.  She couldn’t believe how frivolously she had been behaving earlier - trying on lingerie and snapping selfies in her bathroom mirror, to post on her Instagram account, when she should have been working on her investigation into the whereabouts of Umbrella’s secret underground base in Racoon City.  She had been completely unprepared for Vickers’ phone call, and the subsequent demolition of not only her apartment, but almost her entire apartment building, by the hulking abomination that was now pursuing her through the city streets.</p><p> </p><p>Staggering up to her feet on unsteady legs, she checked over her outfit.  Given the number of times she had been thrown around, slammed into walls, and manhandled by drooling male zombies over the past few minutes, it was still in surprisingly good condition.  Her shimmering black satin chemise didn’t have a single rip in it - yet.  The garment was ultra-short, reaching down barely past Jill’s flaring hips, with a semitransparent lace decolletage that, unfortunately for her, did absolutely nothing to conceal the female cop’s full, D-cup breasts.  Her light pink nipples were clearly visible beneath the single layer of translucent fabric, as were the silhouettes of her perfectly formed, braless melons.  The rest of the shimmering undergarment was comparatively opaque, apart from the back, which had not only a plunging, backless design, but also a latticework of criss-crossing ‘peekaboo’ straps over her ass.  Through these dozen or so slim strips of satin, Jill’s smooth, thick, thong-bisected bubble-ass was enticingly on display.  The dress had no side slit and was extremely tight, adhering itself assiduously to the hourglass curves of her figure, which caused the straps over Jill’s backside to pull taut and dig deep indentations into her supple ass-flesh, plumping it up and making it bulge subtly out between them.  Her long, athletic legs were encased in a pair of black nylon stockings, the lace-trimmed tops of which encircled her thighs approximately halfway up, while her elegant, high-arched feet were contorted uncomfortably into a pair of patent leather pumps, whose five-inch stiletto heels forced Jill up onto her tiptoes at all times - accentuating the seductive sway of her hips when she walked, and poising her calves to model-like perfection, but making running a painful and impractical chore.</p><p> </p><p>Her glossy brunette hair was styled in a side-parted bob cut, which framed Jill’s beautiful, French-Japanese features adorably.  Her full, pouting lips still glistened beneath a layer of dark red lipstick from earlier, when she had been striking poses in her bathroom mirror and snapping shots for her Instagram account.  Likewise, her striking gray eyes were still outlined with smoky eyeliner, and rendered all the more alluring for having their long, curling lashes daubed with black mascara.  To put it bluntly, the supposedly tough female ‘super-cop’ looked more like a high-class escort girl tonight; the kind reserved exclusively for rich businessmen who had all the right connections in the upper echelons of the sex trade.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up from her outfit, she saw him - it - whatever that monstrosity was - emerge from the shadowy fringes of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit!”, her heart was in her throat immediately.  She glanced around, hands trembling, and pulled open the door of the car she had just slammed into.  The lifeless body of its previous owner still sat behind the wheel.  Jill grabbed it and dragged it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry”, she gasped, pointlessly, jumping into the driver’s seat and slamming the door.  The key was still in the ignition, but when Jill turned it the starter drive only stuttered unresponsively.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on.  Start, dammit”, she hissed anxiously.  Glancing up again, she saw the monster striding closer, and even in the dimly lit parking lot her eyes were drawn down to the thing’s groin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my…”, Jill gulped, eyeing the enormous tube of flesh that was jutting out from the abomination’s crotch.  It had been like this ever since it had come crashing through her apartment wall ten minutes ago, with a truly gargantuan pipe of meat bobbing up and down in front of its hips - looking like it was ready to punch a hole straight through a sheet of corrugated iron if it had to.  The further away from that phallic monstrosity Jill could keep herself, the better, she vowed.</p><p> </p><p>On her third try, she finally got the engine to turn over, and putting the car into reverse, stepped on the accelerator.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my god… I’ve gotta get away from this freak…”, she mumbled shakily, glancing over her shoulder out the back window.  To her surprise, though, the car lurched forward and careened straight toward the monster as it came at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, dammit, no!”, Jill cried out.  She had put it in the wrong gear.  “Okay, that did <em>not </em>just happen!”, she tried to wish away her own stupidity.  But it was too late now.</p><p> </p><p>Looking completely unconcerned by the situation, the monster spread his arms and slammed his hands down onto the bonnet of Jill’s car as it crashed into him, bringing it to a dead stop.  Jill’s eyes went wide with terror when he lunged forward and smashed his hand straight through the windshield.  Grabbing her throat, he started choking out the female cop, causing her to flail around in panic.  By chance, her foot landed on the accelerator pedal, and the engine revved, pushing the monster back.  Unable to see where she was going, Jill drove the car straight over the edge of the multistory parking lot.  The sensation of falling made her stomach lurch for a couple of seconds, then the car flipped in midair and slammed into the pavement below upside down.</p><p> </p><p>Jill wheezed and coughed, bent double with her back against the roof of the car and her thick thighs spread on either side of her head.  She had ended up essentially in a piledriver position, as though she was waiting for some dominant male assailant to give her pussy a good, hard pounding from above.  As she came to, her head flopped to one side, and she saw the monster rising to his feet a few meters away.  Groggily, she turned over and crawled out through the car’s smashed window, heading away from the monster.  No sooner had she exited the vehicle than its gas tank flared from a spark, the gasoline ignited, and a loud explosion sent Jill sprawling forward onto all fours.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unnghh</em>… wh-what…?”, the female cop batted her eyelashes, dazed and confused, her ears ringing.  Her forehead was pressed to the wet tarmac beneath her, her weight braced on her trembling forearms, her lower back arched, and her ass thrust high up in the air behind herself.  Her thong-bisected bubble-ass and thick, feminine thighs provided the monster with an alluring target to move towards as he strode forward with his characteristic, unhurried gait.</p><p> </p><p>Jill was about to get raped, by an abomination, by an eight-foot tall, five-hundred pound mountain of necrotic flesh and hard, male muscle tone, with a humanoid cock that was far larger than even the biggest horse dong ever to have existed.  And all she could do about it was crawl weakly away on her hands and knees, swaying her hips from side to side invitingly, and offering up her ass as an object to be lusted after.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, fuckface!”, came a man’s voice from the other side of the street.</p><p> </p><p>The monster turned, and with a quickness belied by his massive frame, swayed out of the path of an incoming rocket-propelled grenade.  The projectile circled around and hit a nearby car, blowing it several feet up into the air.  The man who had fired it - a muscular South American with a crop of gleaming black hair and several days worth of stubble on his face - narrowed his eyes as the monster turned to face him, and fired another.  This one hit the abomination square in his chest, bringing him down to his knees as flames licked the surface of his enormous torso.</p><p> </p><p>The man hurried over to Jill’s side, discarding his rocket launcher in the middle of the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, easy lady… I got you”, he said, kneeling down beside Jill’s curvaceous form.  Despite the dangerous nature of the situation, he couldn’t prevent his eyes from roaming over the contours of her barely clothed body.  During her struggles, Jill’s black satin negligee had bunched up around her hips, fully revealing her plump, heart-shaped ass-cheeks.  Tilting his head, the man followed the seat of her lacy thong panties down between her buttocks, until it disappeared into the crevice of her creamy white ass crack.  Likewise, one of the garment’s shoulder straps had slipped down Jill’s slender arm, allowing her luscious right breast to spill free from its concealment.</p><p> </p><p>Still dazed from her near death experience, the female cop didn’t even notice her state of half-undress.  She merely gazed up at the man fearfully, batting her eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who... are you?", she stammered.  "What are you do…”</p><p> </p><p>“Name’s Carlos and I’m saving you!”, Carlos spoke over her.  He had no time to trade pleasantries with a damsel in distress tonight, no matter how hot her body was.  Grabbing Jill’s arm, he pulled her up to her feet.  “C’mon, let’s get you some place safe”.</p><p> </p><p>Jill leaned on him like a rag doll, utterly limp, grateful to have a big, strong man around to carry her to safety.  She tottered after Carlos daintily on her five-inch stiletto heels as he half-dragged her along the street, away from the monster that was still kneeling in the middle of the road.  When his palm slid down over her lower back to cup and squeeze her flexing ass-cheek, Jill rationalized it as a perfectly natural way to support her weight.  She allowed her male savior to grope every inch of her thick, feminine glutes as she stumbled along beside him, not even complaining when he tightened his grip almost painfully on her buttock, and sank his fingers deep into her plump ass-flesh, causing it to bulge like alabaster marshmallow between his strong digits.</p><p> </p><p>“Over there”, Carlos said, nodding toward a nearby subway entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Over… where…?”, Jill murmured in confusion.  She was still in a state of shock after her recent traumatic experiences.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, Carlos landed a hard spank on her ass, causing Jill’s bubbly cheeks to jiggle like two globes of dense jello.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, lady!”, he growled angrily.  “We’re heading down into the subway.  Now, get your head on straight.  This isn’t a sleepover party, even if you’re dressed for one”.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry”, Jill cringed.  “I’m… trying, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos dug his fingers into her glute again, and used the tender globe of muscle like a steering wheel to turn Jill in the right direction.  This bimbo was lucky she was hot, he mused, glancing sideways at the sublime curves of her figure, her full, firm breasts bouncing over the front of her chemise, her slender limbs and flawless skin tone, not to mention her fashion-model-worthy face.  If she had been anything less than a perfect ten in all categories, he would have dumped this slut’s ass back on the tarmac, and left her to the tender mercies of that freak - whatever the hell it was.  At least this way, he had a good chance of getting his rocks off tonight, with the aid of a body that some men would have killed for under the best of circumstances, let alone the adrenilin-fueled survival situation of Racoon City that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. U.B.C.S.'s Newest Recruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>Chapter Two: U.B.C.S.’s Newest Recruit</b> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we’re in the clear”, Carlos panted, as he and Jill reached the bottom of a flight of steps that had led them into a virtually abandoned subway station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brushed Jill’s arm off his shoulders, eager to give himself a break from the burden of having to carry her around, and she immediately collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees, panting and trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think so?”, she gasped, her voice quavering.  “Oh, god… I-I really hope so”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos gave her a sideways glance.  Just how pathetic was this bimbo?  A few close encounters with the walking dead, and she was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  Still - he cocked his head to one side, admiring the sublime curves of Jill’s thong-bisected ass where it emerged below the hemline of her negligee - the girl’s figure was a work of art, clearly the result of years of hard physical training, balanced dieting, and just great genetics.  Her thighs and ass were smooth, thick and muscular, beautifully sculpted, without even a hint of cellulite to mar their flawless alabaster surfaces, and her slim waist and full breasts wouldn’t have looked out of place on a professional lingerie model.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been bringing survivors down here”, he told Jill, kneeling beside her.  “No need to worry, Miss, we can protect you”.  Resting his palm on Jill’s lower back, he stroked it gently around the curve of her hip, admiring the sleek, feminine curves of her figure.  Easing it in under the back of her negligee, he pushed the garment up a few inches to reveal more of her well-rounded backside.  When she did nothing to stop him, he palmed one of Jill’s buttocks and gave it a reassuring squeeze, savoring the petal soft feel of her skin beneath his gun-calloused palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-where’s here?”, Jill asked, doing nothing to dissuade Carlos from salaciously manhandling her ass.  Under normal circumstances she would have slapped his hand away immediately, before giving him a lecture on how misogynistic he was to touch a woman’s body without her permission.  But her near-death experience of a few minutes ago had left the female cop uncharacteristically vulnerable, craving some human contact to assure herself she was still alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My guys have converted some subway cars into a shelter”, Carlos explained.  “Don’t worry, it’s safe”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eased his palm down between Jill’s buttocks, cupping and lightly squeezing her pussy mound with his fingers.  Damn, she was warm, he mused - searing even, beneath the fine black satin of her panties.  The backs of her thighs were like two flawless canvases of soft, feminine musculature - sublimely toned, smooth and creamy, her pristine white skin curving and dimpling in all the right places.  Just the feel of her flesh in his hand was enough to make his cock hard inside his baggy military fatigues.  He wrapped his palm around to the inside of Jill’s thigh, and started squeezing and stroking her warm, soft skin, massaging her supple hams, gently pressing his fingers into her toned quads, causing her tender muscles to bulge between his digits like marshmallow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hey, what are you doing?”, Jill asked nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m, uh, just checking you for bites”, replied Carlos.  “Can’t afford to take any risks, you know”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, okay”, Jill said.  “I guess that makes sense”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put up no resistance as Carlos gently pried her legs apart, then started sliding his palms all around her flaring hips, dimpled lower back and toned abdomen - supposedly checking her for injuries, but really just enjoying the feel of her supple, nubile flesh beneath his rough fingers.  She even let out a little sigh of pleasure when he took her ass-cheeks in the palms of his hands and spread them apart, revealing Jill’s plump pussy mound and small, puckered asshole beneath the back of her black satin panties.  Carlos whetted his lips at the sight.  The seat of Jill’s thong was less than a centimeter in width, and looked wafer thin, to the point of semi-transparency; and on either side of it, bulging subtly with a healthy plumpness, was the shiny pink flesh of Jill’s waxed smooth sex.  Carlos could clearly make out every detail of her heart-shaped mound as the lacy strip of fabric was pulled taut across its surface, revealing the female cop’s small, neat slit beneath it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, lower body seems fine”, he hummed, when he’d had his fill of ogling Jill’s ass and pussy.  “I’m gonna check your torso, and then we’ll be good to go, okay?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay”, replied Jill.  “If you’re… sure that’s necessary”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Miss, but there’s no other way”, Carlos grinned.  Moving behind Jill, he knelt down between her parted legs and leaned over her body.  Grabbing her hips, he pulled them back and braced the female cop’s heart-shaped bubble ass firmly against his groin.  She immediately felt Carlos’ erection digging into her pussy mound, but couldn’t bring herself to object.  The man had just saved her life, after all - no matter how unusual his methods seemed to her, she felt she should at least give him the benefit of the doubt.  So arching her lower back, she pushed her ass back against Carlos’ straining cock bulge, and allowed him to grind his package up and down between her spread thighs.  Taking hold of her slim waist with both hands, the South American pushed Jill’s satin chemise up around her shapely torso.  The further it slid, the harder his cock strained against the front of his fatigues.  The girl’s skin tone was literally flawless, he marveled, as he eased the garment up past the midpoint of her back - like cream-colored silk, with just a hint of perspiration glistening on its surface to lend an almost otherworldly sheen to her sublimely feminine curves.  The way her buttocks kept twitching and flexing on either side of her spine, and sinking dimples into the small of her back, was making his balls ache almost painfully.  After running his palms all over Jill’s back, abs, ribcage, and shoulder blades, he eased them in under the slippery black satin of her negligee and moved them up under her chest, cupping and firmly squeezing her full, teardrop-shaped breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill let out another sigh of pleasure as he did so.  She couldn’t help herself.  She had known this man for less than ten minutes, yet here she was, allowing him to grope every square millimeter of body and grind his hard cock against her pussy and ass like they were in a full-on physical relationship.  It was making her pussy throb with heat and moisten noticeably, to allow herself to be manhandled like this by a total stranger.  She pouted her lips and cooed when Carlos ran his fingertips slowly up and down over her tautly erect nipples.  Then her whole body shuddered when he took her sensitive tit-tips between his forefingers and thumbs and pinched them lightly, before rolling them teasingly from side to side several times.  Jill could feel herself melting inside, and she knew from past experience how easy it was for a man to convince her to give up her pussy in any situation - let alone one as perilous and exciting as the apocalyptic zombie infestation of Raccoon City that night.  But now was not the time, she realized.  She had to do something to stop this before it got out of hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay, that’s enough”, she murmured.  “We need to… keep moving”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elbowing Carlos off her back, tremblingly, she started rising up to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy”, Carlos soothed her.  He swung his rifle onto his back and supported Jill’s weight with one hand on her ass.  Grabbing a palmful of her breast, he squeezed it firmly and helped her to stand up on her impractically high stiletto heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill accepted his help, but as soon as she was upright she brushed his hands away, saying dismissively, “I’m fine”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”, Carlos did a double take.  What the fuck was this bimbo’s problem?  Was she intentionally trying to blue-ball him, he wondered, or was she really so clueless she didn’t even realize it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I get it”, he said, deciding not to make a big issue of it.  “Personal space. Sure.  Let’s go”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Repositioning his erection inside his fatigues, he set off down the hallway, but hadn’t taken more than three steps before Jill crumpled back down to her hands and knees again behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on.  Are you serious, lady?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“J-just give me a minute, okay?”, she stammered.  “I need to… catch my breath…that’s all…”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos heard groans and the shuffling of feet at the top of the steps, and made a snap decision.  “Sorry, lady, but we don’t have time for this”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swinging his rifle over his shoulder again, he grabbed a handful of Jill’s short brunette hair and yanked her to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?!”, Jill snarled.  Baring her teeth, she clawed at his wrist and tried to break away from his grasp.  “Get off me, you son of a bitch!  Do you have any idea who I… *<em>UNNNGGGGHHH!!</em>*”.  But then her eyes bulged as all the air was forced from her lungs, as Carlos sank a hard uppercut into her belly.  She doubled over and went limp in his arms, allowing the muscular black man to wrap one arm around the backs of her thighs and hoist her up over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hey!”, Jill croaked, hammering her fists against Carlos’ back.  “Put me down, you bastard!”.  But her request went unanswered.  Carlos held her firmly in his fireman’s carry, and took the opportunity to slide his palm all over the backs of Jill’s smooth, muscular thighs and squeeze her well-rounded ass-cheeks as he carried her further into the subway station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon”, he muttered, when he discovered someone had drawn down one of the security shutters, blocking their path.  “Who’s the dipshit that closed this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, we’re gonna have to go around”, he told Jill, patting her ass a few times to get her attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The female cop pouted sullenly as Carlos kicked open a side door and carried her though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hey”, she said, as they proceeded along the corridor, “what do you know about… that monster?”  Even her embarrassment at being lugged around like a sack of potatoes couldn’t override Jill’s fear of the abomination that was pursuing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing”, Carlos shook his head.  “I’ve never seen anything like it.  But it’s no zombie.  It knows what it wants, and won’t stop until it gets it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>WHAP!</em>*, he landed a spank on Jill’s ass, causing her buttocks to jiggle like dense globes of jello, to clarify what he was referring to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you like that in a man?”, he asked, sinking his fingers deep into Jill’s plump white ass-flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no!”, the female cop blushed, wiggling her hips from side to side angrily.  “I prefer a man who’s… a gentleman.  Which rules out you, you misogynistic pig!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos rolled his eyes.  If this girl wasn’t so damn hot, she would have been annoying as hell.  “Listen, I promise you’re in good hands”, he reassured her.  “ I’m with the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, U.B.C.S., for short”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?”, Jill blurted.  “Are you fucking kidding me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, Carlos punished the cop’s rear end with another spank, causing a warm pink handprint to fade in on Jill’s creamy alabaster skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch your language, girl”, he warned her.  “You talk and act like a lady around me, or there’s plenty more where that came from”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you guys are the ones who caused all this!”, Jill whined petulantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell you talking about?  Look, you don’t have to trust me, but I’m going to the shelter, and you’re coming with me.  End of discussion”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos kicked open another door, and descended a flight of steps down to the subway platform below - with Jill’s peachy glutes bouncing and jiggling beside his face with each step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Captain”, he addressed someone she couldn’t see, as they entered a waiting subway car.  “This fine young piece of ass needs our help”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, he punctuated his comment with yet another sharp spank on Jill’s ass, drawing a high-pitched yelp from the indignant cop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man he had addressed - a grizzled, forty-something mercenary wearing military fatigues and combat gear, just like Carlos - eyed Jill’s curvaceous body appreciatively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put her down”, he said, in a deep baritone.  “Let me see what you have brought”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos shrugged Jill off his shoulder and sent her tumbling to the floor at the man’s feet.  Fortunately, she landed on her ass, which provided plenty of cushioning for the impact.  Rolling over onto her side, she gazed up at the man half-fearfully, half-peevishly and rubbed her sore buttock with one hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carlos”, a smile spread over the man’s face, “you didn’t even think to ask fine young piece of ass her name?  She is an elite operative of R.P.D. Special Tactics and Rescue Service.  Her name is… something… Valentine”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Jill”, said Jill, rising to her feet with a sour look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Jill”, said the man.  “I am U.B.C.S. platoon leader, Mikhail Victor”.  He leaned back on the long subway seat and manspread his legs, making no effort to conceal the bulge that was already starting to tent out the front of his fatigues as he drank in Jill’s body like a tall glass of water.  “My team was sent here to rescue civilians”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right”, Jill replied snarkily.  “How’s that going for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*.  No sooner had the words left her mouth than Carlos stepped forward and planted yet another hard spank on Jill’s ass, sending ripples flowing across her supple, heart-shaped glutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show some respect!”, he grunted, squeezing her ass-cheek hard, causing Jill’s flesh to bulge like marshmallow between his strong digits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Unngh!”</em>, she spat.<em>  “</em>Chauvinist pig!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To answer your question, Ms. Valentine”, said Mikhail with a sly grin, “it is going quite well.  My platoon has suffered only minor casualties.  We have secured the area around this subway station, and amassed a fairly sizeable arsenal of weaponry and supplies”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad”, said Jill, doing her best not to sound impressed.  Carlos finally released his grasp on her buttock, and she flashed him a dirty look, before tugging her chemise down - or at least, as far down as it would go, which was barely a few millimeters below the undersides of her ass-cheeks.  “I take it they’re the survivors?”, she asked, gesturing toward the adjoining car, where a large group of men, women, and children were huddled together, looking like they were all suffering from various stages of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikhail ignored her question, as one would ignore the question of a misbehaving child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am curious, Ms. Valentine”, he said instead, casting his gaze over Jill’s body from head to toe.  “Why are you dressed like this?  It seems… hardly appropriate for an operative of your caliber, under present circumstances”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well…”, Jill laughed nervously, “it’s kind of a funny story, actually.  You see, I was in my apartment before… all <em>this </em>started to happen, and I was, umm, taking a few selfies on my cellphone, you know, for my instagtam account, and then this…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikhail’s laughter boomed through the subway car, causing Jill to jump with surprise.  “What a strange S.T.A.R.S. operative you are, Ms. Valentine!”, he exclaimed.  “Filling your time with such frivolous activities, when you should be prepared to confront danger at any moment!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s fucking useless, sir”, interjected Carlos.  “When I found her, she was about to get raped by one of those giant freaks in the middle of the street.  Had to rescue her bimbo ass, and she’s been nothing but trouble since”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this true, Ms. Valentine?”, Mikhail asked, raising his eyebrows.  “You are merely… damsel in distress, as your countrymen would say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no!”, Jill bleated, twisting her face into her best imitation of a ‘tough girl’ expression.  “I’m a member of S.T.A.R.S!  I- I could have killed that… stupid thing with my bare hands, if I’d had to!  Your boy Carlos here is just sore because <em>I</em> had to rescue <em>him </em>from that freak!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure”, Carlos chuckled.  “She’s a regular Ellen Ripley, Captain.  Can’t you tell from her big bimbo tits and hooker heels?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is no matter”, Mikhail said, raising his hand to put an end to the bickering.  “I have… proposal for you, Ms. Valentine, if you would like to hear”.  He rose to his feet and walked slowly around Jill, while she stood awkwardly in the middle of the subway car, doing her best to maintain an air of unphased nonchalance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m listening”, she said, striking a pose with one hand on her hip.  Rather than project an image of composure, however, all she really accomplished was to accentuate the feminine curves of her figure and cause her peachy buttocks to plump up attractively beneath the back of her negligee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This whole area has already been scoured for weaponry and supplies by my men”, Mikhail continued.  “You will find nothing of use outside this subway station”.  He stopped behind Jill and rested his hand on her lower back.  Feeling her tense up, he slid his palm down to her ass, cupping and gently squeezing her shapely right buttock.  “If you wish to defend yourself against those… monsters out there, Ms. Valentine, then I suggest you join us.  Do not worry.  We will keep you… safe”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill barely stifled a gasp when Mikhail pressed his palm up between her buttocks.  Easing his fingers in between her thighs, he cupped her pussy mound with all four fingers and started sliding them slowly back and forth between her tightly pressed thighs, massaging Jill’s warm slit through the fine black satin of her panties.  The female cop’s dimpled knees began to tremble as he did so, almost knocking against each other as she pressed her thighs tightly together with girlish anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-but this is <em>my </em>jurisdiction, Captain…”, she objected, her voice sounding uncertain and weak, even to her own ears.  “I’m a m-member of S.T.A.R.S.  We hold authority in Racoon City.  If anything, it’s you and your men who should be under… <em>m-my </em>command, don’t you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikhail’s hand withdrew immediately.  “Very well, Ms. Valentine”, he said.  “You have made your choice, and I wish you… best of luck.  Carlos, please escort our guest back out to the street, then return here to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait!”, Jill blurted, panicking.  “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, Captain.  I-I only mention that… as a way to, um, express my loyalty.  What I mean is, even though I <em>should </em>have authority here, I’m willing to… submit… to you and your men, if that’s what you’d like.  I promise, I’ll do…”, she gulped, feeling her lower lip tremble, “whatever you want me to, Captain, as long as you agree to share your resources and… we can work together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikhail’s battle-scarred face creased into a satisfied leer.  “Excellent, Ms. Valentine.  Believe me, you have made correct decision”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay”, Jill let out a sigh of relief.  “So, um, can I have a gun now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Ms. Valentine”, Mikhail shook his head firmly.  “Before we can entrust you with one of our small supply of firearms, I’m afraid you must first satisfy me that you are willing to follow my orders”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What… kind of orders?”, Jill asked hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let us first begin with something simple”, Mikhail shrugged.  “You should stand to attention in presence of your commanding officer”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes, sir”, Jill responded.  She had been through enough pseudo-military training at S.T.A.R.S. academy to know how to interact with her commanding officers.  Pressing her legs tightly together, she stood up straight and touched her palms to either side of her thighs.  Raising her chin and staring straight ahead, she snapped to attention, and held the pose as Mikhail walked slowly around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…”, the Russian officer grumbled, shaking his head with disapproval.  “This form is incorrect for female recruit, Ms. Valentine.  Carlos?  Show her”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With pleasure, sir”, grinned Carlos.  Discarding his rifle on the subway seat, he stepped beside Jill and gave her a slow once over.  Her form was fine, he decided, better than fine, even: every honed muscle in her luscious young body was tensed to model-like perfection.  But he knew what the captain wanted.  Being a man himself, he wanted the same thing.  Touching his palm to Jill’s lower belly, he pushed her abdomen in and grabbed a handful of her ass, forcing her to stand up taller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tighten up that core, recruit”, he demanded.  “Shoulders back, squared, push out your chest”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill side-eyed him disdainfully, but did as she was told.  Flexing her abs, she sucked in her belly and thrust out her chest, causing her ample, D-cup melons to strain against the front of her chemise.  The translucent lace fabric pulled taut across their surfaces, accentuating the prominence of Jill’s embarrassingly erect nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not good enough”, Carlos shook his head.  Stepping in behind her he pressed his groin firmly against Jill’s ass, then grabbed her shoulders and pulled them back, forcing the female cop to arch her lower spine and grind her buttocks back against his straining erection.  With the added height boost of her stiletto heels, the statuesque S.T.A.R.S. operative was almost as tall as Carlos - which put her ass at the perfect height for hot-dogging.  Breathing in her ear, the South American positioned his rigid member upright along the crevice of Jill’s ass-crack, and started grinding himself slowly back and forth between her well-rounded glutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chin up, super cop”, he grunted in her ear, grinning at the irony of her new nickname.  Jill bristled at his closeness, squirming slightly as he wrapped his palm around her throat, and squeezed.  Raising her jaw up, he forced her to tilt her head back a few degrees.  Jill gritted her teeth and glared at him icily in the subway car window - yet did nothing to stop Carlos’ lecherous maneuvering of her body.  “Okay”, his breath warmed the side of her face, “now reach back, grab your ass-cheeks, and spread ‘em”, he demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t be serious!”, Jill protested.  “Is this really… standard procedure for U.B.C.S. training, sir?”, she asked Mikhail.  “I just… don’t see how it’s… reasonable for your female recruits to…”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Shhhhh</em>”, the Russian shushed her.  “Do as Carlos instructs, Ms. Valentine, or we send you back outside, with no gun, and…” - he pinched the front of Jill’s black satin chemise between his forefinger and thumb and tugged at it lightly - “not even this… flimsy garment to protect you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill shuddered.  The prospect of going back out there, naked and unarmed, among the drooling undead hordes, with no men around to protect her, was terrifying.  So relaxing her face to a grim deadpan, she reached back behind her hips, cupped her ass-cheeks in the palms of her hands, and pried them apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is matter, Ms. Valentine?”, Mikhail grinned in her face.  “You have Instagram account, do you not?  So surely, you are not unaccustomed to this pose”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos snickered as he squatted down behind Jill.  Bringing his face level with her ass, he palmed the backs of her thighs and squeezed them firmly, enjoying the feel of her silky smooth skin and taut feminine muscle tone as her flesh bulged between his fingers and thumbs.  Jill blushed as Carlos’ breath warmed her most private areas.  She sensed his eyes crawling all over her exposed rear end - yet did her best to maintain her tough girl expression as Mikhail stood in front of her, and gazed deep into her slivered, steel-gray eyes with amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wider, recruit”, Carlos growled.  “Spread those cheeks properly- or I’ll do it for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill gulped, hating every second of having to endure this degrading farce - yet did as he demanded.  Inching her fingers deeper into the snow white valley of her ass crack, she took a firmer grip on both of her well-rounded buttocks and pried them wider apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… that’s more like it”, Carlos grinned, giving her thighs a squeeze of approval.  “There’s a good girl”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill’s smooth, supple ass-flesh looked literally good enough to eat as it bulged between the female cop’s slender digits.  Her untanned inner ass-cleavage was as pristine as driven snow.  Her skin was flawlessly smooth and glistened slightly with little droplets of perspiration.  As he leaned in closer for a more intimate inspection, Carlos noticed Jill’s tan-lines: two faint, tapering silhouettes curving down between her heart-shaped glutes, in the shape of a pair of thong-cut bikini bottoms - pure white alabaster on one side, luscious, peaches-and-cream vanilla on the other.  But what really made his balls ache was the conch-shell pink hue of Jill’s plump pussy mound fading in subtly on either side of her bunched up satin panties.  The hemline of her chemise had risen up about halfway around her hips now, granting Carlos a glimpse of her pouty asshole where the back of her thong didn’t quite cover it up properly; and he swore to himself right there and then that before the night was over, he would slide his cock balls-deep into that small, tight iris of flesh and give Jill’s rear entrance a good, hard, disciplinary pounding.  He would make this stuck up bimbo squeal like the weak little bitch he knew her to be as he plundered her tight, young asshole with his rock hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?”, Mikhail asked, jolting Carlos from his perverse reverie.  “What is your verdict, Corporal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s waxed, sir”, Carlos replied.  “Smooth as a peach back here.  Looks nice and tight, too.  I say we take her.  Use her for stress relief in our down time.  She can service the men, too, keep up their morale, give ‘em some hard-earned R&amp;R after combat.  You never know when a fine, white piece of ass like this will come in handy on the battlefield”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look on Jill’s face, as the two men talked around her, and treated her like a piece of meat to be used at their convenience, was priceless.  Utterly indignant, she had to turn away from Mikhail’s steady gaze and hang her head in humiliation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very good”, the U.B.C.S. captain chuckled.  “You may stand at ease now, Ms. Valentine.  You have passed inspection”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill breathed a small sigh of relief and allowed her body to relax.  Adopting a more neutral pose, she spread her legs about shoulder width apart and crossed her wrists in the small of her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, she jumped, and let out a little yelp of surprise, when Carlos’ palm bounced off her buttocks again, causing them to judder like dense jello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wrong again, recruit”, he said.  “When you’re around your superior officers, like me and the captain here, you raise your ass <em>up, </em>and stick it <em>out </em>behind yourself… like this”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sliding his palm up between Jill’s thighs, he cupped her pussy mound and pulled it up and back, forcing the S.T.A.R.S. operative to raise herself up onto the balls of her feet.  She had to spread her legs a little wider apart, raise her backside up and push it out behind her hips - as though she were presenting herself for their lecherous inspection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.  Now… hold it”, Carlos instructed her, lightly squeezing Jill’s warm mound through her panties as she forced herself to maintain the uncomfortable position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent”, grinned Mikhail.  “Can you think of any other reasons why Ms. Valentine may be unsuitable to join our ranks, Carlos?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only one, sir”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s soft”, said Carlos, sliding his palm down the back of Jill’s thigh, before bringing it up beneath her buttock again.  Positioning two fingers beneath her thick right glute, he jiggled it up and down a few times, causing the female cop’s pliant ass flesh to bounce and roll with delicious malleability.  “But I don’t mean in the good way, sir.  After I rescued her on the street earlier, she could barely jog fifty meters without collapsing.  She could prove to be a serious liability in the field”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is so not true!”, Jill protested.  “I can handle myself just as well as any man!  I’m a member of S.T.A.R.S., after all, one of the world’s most elite counter-terrorism units!  You guys are just a bunch of low-rent thugs by comparison!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful, Ms. Valentine”, Mikhail warned her, waving his finger in Jill’s face.  “This bunch of low-rent thugs, as you call us, is all that stands between you and that monster Carlos says is pursuing you.  You would be wise to keep us on your side”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill glared at Mikhail with a resting bitch face.  But she was smart enough not to try to disagree with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fear you are right, Carlos”, the Russian decided.  “I am sorry, Ms. Valentine, but I require proof of your physical conditioning.  Drop and give me twenty push-ups”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-but…”, Jill started to complain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, Carlos cut her off with yet another sharp spank on her ass, causing Jill to grit her teeth and glare at him angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No back-chat, bimbo”, he warned her, digging his fingers into her plump left buttock.  “And you’ll stow that sassy attitude if you know what’s good for you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine”, Jill hissed.  “I’ll do it.  Whatever!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dropping to a high plank position on the subway car floor, she thrust her ass up high in the air and started lowering and raising herself repeatedly with both arms.  Carlos and Mikhail watched with amusement, each man adjusting his erection as they counted out the female cop’s push-ups.  By the time she had reached five, the hemline of Jill’s negligee was riding up around her waist, revealing her flaring hips and round, bubbly ass-cheeks.  As she continued, Carlos knelt down beside her and rested his palm on her ass.  Applying light pressure, he started squeezing and massaging Jill’s shapely white glutes - first one, then the other - distracting her from her push-ups while also adding to the weight that her arms had to bear.  When she reached ten, and was still going strong, the South American slipped his fingers down into the back of Jill’s panties.  He felt her tense up as he eased his palm down between her buttocks.  As she rounded fifteen, her breath was coming out in sharp bursts - which might have been due to her physical fatigue, or might have had something to do with the fact that Carlos was teasing his fingers gently up and down between her pussy lips, savoring the hot, slippery tenderness of the inside of her sex as the female cop struggled to complete her twenty push-ups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And… twenty!”, Jill gasped, pushing out her final rep on trembling arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold it”, said Mikhail, when she was about to stand up.  Jill froze in place, breathing heavily, her body glistening beneath a light sheen of perspiration, as Carlos continued to massage her pussy mound.  “Quite impressive, Ms. Valentine”, Mikhail admitted.  “But we are not finished yet”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>Ziiiiiiip</em>*.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill strained to look up when she heard the sound of his flies being unzipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-what the hell?!”, she panted, when she saw Mikhail tugging his hard cock out through the front of his fatigues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is no cause for panic, Ms. Valentine”, said the Russian mercenary.  “I merely require evidence of your more… womanly skills, shall we say”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill tried to push herself up to her feet, but Carlos straddled her legs and sat down heavily on her upper thighs, pinning her to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you… sons of bitches!”, she spat  “Get off me!”  Writhing around beneath Carlos’s suffocating weight, she found to her dismay that she simply lacked the physical strength required to buck the muscular South American off her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool it, bitch”, Carlos grunted.  “Just cooperate, and everything will go real smooth”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes”, agreed Mikhail, sitting down in front of Jill with his swollen member jutting out between his flies.  “It is my intention to offer you position of Head Service Girl, Ms. Valentine.  Your duties will include cleaning our boots… polishing our helmets, and keeping my men’s guns in… good working order.  I merely require… demonstration of your skills”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shimmied forward with his legs spread on either side of Jill’s shoulders, until his cock was pointing up directly below her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me twenty more push-ups, Recruit”, he demanded, leaning back and bracing his weight on one outstretched arm.  “But this time, you will swallow me each time, all the way down.  And then we will see how useful you can truly be for U.B.C.S.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you can’t be serious!”, Jill stammered, her eyes flicking back and forth between Mikhail’s face and his rigidly erect member beneath her mouth.  “There is no way you can just force a member of S.T.A.R.S tormmmbbbllmmmnn?!”, but she was cut off mid-sentence when the Russian merc rested his palm on the back of her head and pushed her face down into his lap, forcing his entire length down Jill’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!</em>”, the female cop croaked on Mikhail’s ten-inch member as it filled out her throat.  Groaning with pleasure, he held her down for several seconds, then tightened his grip on her glossy brunette hair and dragged her head back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huuuuaaaahh! *<em>cough, cough</em>*”, Jill came up coughing and spluttering, her eyes already starting to water.  Carlos squatted over her ass and lifted some of his weight off her body, allowing Jill to push herself back up and straighten her arms.  She glanced up at Mikhail anxiously, her eyebrows arching in the middle of her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Count them, Ms. Valentine”, he demanded.  “One!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One! *<em>cough, cough</em>*”, Jill repeated, before lowering herself back down under Carlos’ weight and taking Mikhail’s cock back inside her mouth.  Again, she croaked on the captain’s thick shaft as it slid into her throat, and Mikhail sighed with pleasure, raising his hips up to meet Jill’s beautiful, retching face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell into a steady rhythm, with Jill spluttering and gagging on Mikhail’s rubbery pole as it repeatedly slid past her tonsils and filled out her throat, while Carlos loomed over her ass, controlling her movements by lifting himself up and lowering himself back down again in time with Jill’s labored push-ups.  They barely made it to five before the female cop’s arms were trembling badly, and she was gasping desperately for air each time Mikhail allowed his glans to pop out between her pouting lips.  Feeling frustrated that he wasn’t receiving more attention, Carlos unzipped his flies and pulled out his meaty, nine inch pole when Jill struggled to push out her tenth rep.  He grabbed the hemline of her negligee and slid it up around the S.T.A.R.S. operative’s curvaceous figure, until it was bunched up just below her breasts, fully revealing Jill’s dimpled lower back, her slim waist, her pale, creamy skin, and the shapely, Junoesque contours of her figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a body this bimbo had, he mused to himself, coasting his palms around Jill’s flaring hips and encircling her girlish waist between his fingers and thumbs.  That had to be the most perfect ratio he had ever seen on a woman.  And the way her heart-shaped ass-cheeks kept tightening up and forming dimples on either side of her lower spine was nothing short of incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Nnnggghhh</em>… Ten!”, Jill gasped breathlessly, her whole body quivering with fatigue.  She glanced back at Carlos fearfully when he reached under her chest and yanked her negligee up past the undersides of her breasts, allowing her full, teardrop-shaped melons to spill free below her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, super cop”, he grinned at her, cupping both of Jill’s supple tits in his palms and squeezing them firmly.  “I’m just gonna help you push out your last few reps”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill didn’t know whether to be grateful or furious at the South American as he manhandled her breasts, sinking his fingers deep into their soft, luxurious surfaces, causing her tender tit-flesh to bugle between his digits like marshmallow.  Either way, it didn’t much matter, because Mikhail was soon pulling her face back down into his lap and forcing her to swallow every inch of his veiny shaft once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh, yesss….”, the Russian merc sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes in bliss as Jill’s throat massaged his member in an intensely pleasurable manner.  Paying no heed to her wet, spluttering pleas to be let back up, he held the S.T.A.R.S. operative down on his cock for a good thirty seconds this time, thoroughly enjoying every nuance of her tight throat muscles constricting around his shaft in time with her gag reflex, working and compressing every spongy inch of his meat like a masseuse’s oiled-up hand.  But when he sensed the tension draining from her arms, probably due to Jill passing out from lack of oxygen, he dragged her head up from his lap again, and she came up spluttering, with a long line of drool stretching from her lower lip down to his well-lubricated glans.  Carlos helped her to raise herself back up again until her arms were straight, squeezing and fondling Jill’s luscious boobs as she panted beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eleven!”, she blurted, sending spit spraying out over Mikhail’s lower belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like she’s all tuckered out, Captain”, Carlos sniggered, noting the way Jill’s lower body was sagging so she could barely keep her hips up from the floor anymore.  “I guess I was right all along, huh, nothing but a weak ass bimbo”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m a… member of S.T.A.R.S., you… patronizing bastard!”, Jill snarled.  “There’s nothing I can’t… <em>UUUNNNNGGHHHH!!</em>”.  But then her arms gave out and she collapsed back down to the floor again, getting a faceful of Mikhail’s balls.  Carlos sat down on her ass and pinned her to the floor beneath his muscular, hundred-and-ninety pound frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, you were saying?”, he asked.  Jill mumbled something unintelligible into the captain’s sweaty nutsack, but neither man cared enough to find out what she had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suck them, Ms. Valentine”, Mikhail ordered her.  Unbuckling his fatigues, he pulled them down, along with his underwear, to give Jill unhindered access to his nuts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Nggghhh!</em>”, the female cop protested as her nose was buried deep in the musk scented pit of a middle-aged man’s groin.  But she knew what was at stake here, and couldn’t risk her life for the tenuous virtue of her dignity.  “Y-yes, sir”, she mumbled.  Obediently sticking out her tongue, she started slathering it all over Mikhail’s scrotum.  Gingerly at first, and then with increasingly slutty, open-mouthed lashes, she bathed the Russian merc’s sweaty nutsack with her soft pink tongue.  Jill was well aware of how men liked to be pleasured - how else could such a useless bimbo have graduated from S.T.A.R.S. Academy with a passing grade? - so she reached up and wrapped one hand around Mikhail’s throbbing organ.  Jacking it steadily against his lower belly, she started servicing every inch of his fleshy package with her hands and mouth: sucking his balls in between her lips one at a time and swirling her tongue around their ovoid circumferences; pumping his rubbery shaft above her head with one hand, while rhythmically twisting her wrist from side to side; grinding her thumb against the underside of his glans on every upstroke, before pulling his foreskin taut as a kettle drum on every downstroke; using every nasty trick she had learned during her many months of submissive sexual servitude at S.T.A.R.S. Academy to keep Mikhail solid as an iron bar and groaning with pleasure while she dilligently sucked the sweat and salty groin juice off his balls.  There were many things in life that Jill was utterly useless at - including combat, critical thinking, spacial awareness, cooking, driving, math, and taking care of herself in general - but luckily for Mikhail and Carlos, using her feminine wiles and smoking hot body to pleasure men was not one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn, Captain, look at her go!”, laughed Carlos.  “At least this bimbo’ll be good for something tonight.  When we introduce her to the men later, she can suck the jizz straight outta their dicks three at a time.  Should help to calm ‘em down after combat situations, that’s for damn sure!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling slightly left out, he shuffled his hips back a few inches so he could lay his rigid pipe down along the valley of Jill’s deep, peachy ass cleavage.  Pressing her buttocks together with both hands, he surrounded himself in a tunnel of Jill’s taut, feminine ass-flesh and started pumping his hips back and forth, sliding his pulsating rod in and out between the female cop’s soft, heart-shaped buttocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, allow me to help you with that, Ms. Valentine”, Mikhail offered.  Before Jill could even comprehend what he was referring to, he had grabbed the back of her chemise and was dragging it up around her shoulders and head.  She raised her arms for a moment to accommodate him, allowing the garment to slide up around her head, then found herself virtually naked, wearing only her skimpy thong panties, black nylon stockings, and a pair of patent leather stiletto heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help me to get her up, Carlos”, said Mikhail.  “We must continue her training”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill felt strong male hands grabbing her: two under her armpits lifting her to her feet; one grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her head up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!”, she scowled, “not so rough, okay?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, a gun-calloused palm bounced off the side of her face, whipping her head to one side, making her see stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is no way to address your superior officer, Ms. Valentine”, growled Mikhail.  “You will show respect if you wish to become a member of our organization”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes…sir”, Jill stammered, swaying unsteadily on her five-inch stilettos, dull pain throbbing in her cheek.  “I-I’m… sorry, sir”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is better”, smiled the Russian mercenary.  “Now, stand still while I inspect your physical conditioning”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill adopted the pose Carlos had taught her.  Standing with her wrists crossed behind her back, she pushed out her chest, spread her legs shoulder-width apart, thrust her ass back behind her hips and raised her buttocks - presenting herself for her new commander’s salacious inspection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very good”, nodded Mikhail.  “You are learning.  I like this”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood in front of Jill and rested his palms on her hips.  She stared straight ahead and forced herself not to react when he started sliding them up around her waist, the Russian savoring the silky smooth texture of her skin, and her supple, feminine muscle tone for a good, long moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We may need to fit you for new uniform, Recruit.  Tell me, what are your measurements?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill blushed as Mikhail’s rough palms caressed her abs, her subtly striated six-pack flexing as he slid his hands all over her toned midsection, before moving on up to her breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m… 36… 26… 36… D, sir”, she said, cringing as the Russian’s palms cupped her bare tits and gave them a firm squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…”, Mikhail smiled, “I believe we may have something in your size”.  Sinking his fingers deep into Jill’s buoyant white tit flesh, he made it bulge between his digits with luscious malleability.  “But it may require some… modifications before you are permitted to wear it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, Jill shuddered when Carlos planted yet another hard spank on her ass, causing both of her buttocks to bounce like dense globes of jello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gonna need a XL pair of pants for this fat ass, Captain”, he snickered, massaging Jill’s shapely right glute with one hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With all due respect, sir”, Jill gritted her teeth, “my ass isn’t <em>fat</em>.  I just do a lot of squats, to keep it n-nice and round.  I think you’ll find it’s actually… very toned, and firm ”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm”, Mikhail narrowed his eyes.  “Squats, you say?  Show me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat down on the subway seat and manspread his legs wide apart, causing his rock hard cock to stand up between them, vertically erect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here, Ms. Valentine”, he pointed to his lap.  “Let me see, how is your squats form”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill bit her lower lip.  She knew all too well how this was going to play out.  Glancing sideways into the adjoining subway car she saw several of the male civilians, and even some of the younger boys, watching her through the window.  They were gawking at her in disbelief, clearly confused, and more than a little intrigued, by the show she was being forced to put on for Carlos and Mikhail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard the man”, Carlos demanded, shoving Jill back until she was standing between the Russian’s spread legs.  “Hands behind your head, back straight, ass out, and get squatting, Recruit”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill’s belly fluttered with humiliation as she adopted the posture Carlos had requested.  Planting her stiletto heels shoulder width apart, she interlaced her fingers behind her head, arched her lower spine, stuck out her ass, and lowered herself down, slowly, until her glutes and thighs were tensed with exertion.  Just when she was about to start raising herself back up again, she felt both of Mikhail’s palms grasping her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Ms. Valentine”, he grinned, giving Jill’s plump ass-cheeks a firm squeeze and jiggle.  “This is too shallow.  You must go… deeper”.  He pulled the female cop’s ass down until his hard cock was nudging at the underside of her panties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is better”, he groaned with satisfaction.  Raising his hips, he prodded at Jill’s barely protected pussy with the tip of his cock, grinding it back and forth along the length of her slit.  Jill pouted anxiously as she allowed the Russian to squeeze her buttocks and rub his pulsating glans up and down between her thighs.  She glanced up at Carlos and found he was grinning down at her with undisguised lust, his hard cock sticking out the front of his fatigues just a few inches away from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, Mikhail punished her ass with yet another open-palmed spank, causing her glutes to wobble attractively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And… up, Ms. Valentine!”, he demanded.  “And repeat.  You are to keep squatting until I tell you otherwise, understood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes… sir”, Jill replied obediently - though not without flashing a rebellious glare at Carlos when he rested his hand on top of her head and gathered up a fistful of her glossy brunette hair.  The South American was starting to notice a pattern here.  Jill was feigning submissiveness to Mikhail because she saw him as the alpha male in the situation, and wanted to ingratiate herself with him to raise her own standing.  Carlos, on the other hand, was on the receiving end of her true attitude.  She was being disrespectful to him at every turn and trying to belittle him in front of his commanding officer, simply because she saw him as beneath her in some way - as long as she could worm her way into his commanding officer’s good graces, in any case.  This slippery little minx was about as sneaky and manipulative as they came, he mused.  But one thing was for damn sure: she was making his cock hard as a steel bar.  He was going to make this hot young bitch respect him if it was the last thing he did tonight, he decided - like all women should respect men, especially if they were as useless as this bimbo was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Permission to put the recruit’s mouth to a more productive use, sir”, he said, as Jill was straightening up after her tenth squat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikhail grinned.  “Permission granted”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her hands still clasped behind her head, Jill sneered at Carlos as they stood face to face for a moment, before bending her knees and lowering herself back down to grind her ass against the Russian’s cock again.  This time, however, Mikhail held her down, squeezing her ass-cheeks firmly with both hands and prodding at her pussy mound with his drooling glans.  Carlos took this opportunity to move in and shove his cock into Jill’s face, rubbing it across her bee-stung lips as she glared up at him defiantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard the captain, Recruit”, he demanded.  “Open up and suck it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill wrinkled up her nose and stubbornly refused to cooperate at first, but this only gave Carlos the perfect opportunity to smear her lips with his salty precum.  Sliding his glans from side to side, he thoroughly coated the female cop’s full, naturally pouting lips with his gooey ejaculate, enjoying the way her dark red lipstick was rubbing off on the tip of his dick and staining it glossy crimson.  Eventually, she had no choice but to comply, and opening her lips, allowed Carlos to slide his cock into her warm, welcoming mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…”, he groaned with pleasure.  “Fucking suck that cock, super cop”.  Tightening his grip of Jill’s hair, he held her head in place and started pumping his hips, thrusting his shaft deeper into her mouth, causing Jill to splutter and moan on it in protest.  Yet unwilling to disobey Mikhail’s order, she could only scowl up at Carlos moodily as he plundered her mouth with his throbbing pole.  He was just starting to enjoy himself when Mikhail ordered Jill to continue with her squats and dutifully she straightened up, spitting Carlos’ cock out between her lips.  At her full height, with her five-inch stiletto heels on, she was almost the same height as the South American, and glared at him icily as they stood face to face for a second.  But then he pushed her back down and stuffed his member back inside her mouth again, swabbing it around the hot, wet interior of her cheeks - and Jill had to look away, acknowledging the futility of being locked into a staring contest with a man whose cock was in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settled into a steady rhythm again, with Mikhail squeezing and jiggling Jill’s plump bubble-ass as she thrust it back into his face like a sleazy lap dancer, while Carlos fucked her mouth with his nine-inch member, causing her to tear up and splutter wetly on it.  Jill’s defiant glare as she rose up after each squat gradually softened, becoming more self-pitying and submissive, especially when Carlos started slapping her cheeks and spitting in her face as punishment for her haughty attitude.  Mikhail was just enjoying himself immensely.  The way Jill’s thick, creamy buttocks would spread every time she lowered herself down into his lap was simply mesmerizing.  He could make every detail of her pristine white inner ass-cleavage as her glutes separated, including the dark pink iris of her asshole peaking out on either side of her bunched up thong panties.  And when she straightened back up, he was treated to a close up of her well-rounded buttocks flexing taut and sinking dimples into her lower back as they clenched against each other firmly enough to crush a walnut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And… fifty!”, Jill gasped, rising up from Mikhail’s lap on trembling legs.  Her whole body was glistening with perspiration now.  Round beads of the liquid were rolling down her neck, trickling around and between her breasts in tiny rivulets, dripping from the tips of her nipples, moistening her abs to a glossy sheen, and causing her ass and thighs to gleam brightly beneath the fluorescent lights of the subway carriage.  Carlos’ cock slid down between her breasts as she rose, smearing spit and precum onto her chest and belly until she was standing toe-to-toe with him once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s that feel, super cop?”, he asked, wrapping his fingers around Jill’s throat and lightly choking her as she gasped for air.  “Still think you’re the hottest thing since sliced bread, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill lowered her gaze and shook her head, her pouty lower lip trembling with dejection.  Fifty squats, even weighted, would usually have been easy for her, but with the added difficulty of having to hold the downward pose indefinitely while Mikhail stroked, fondled, massaged, spread, ogled, and spanked her ass, and while Carlos fucked her mouth with his nine-inch cock, had sapped her endurance badly.  She could barely even stand anymore, as evidenced by the tremors and quivers constantly shivering through her beautifully curvaceous figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no, sir”, she stammered.  “I’m sorry… if my attitude… has offended you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting off on how submissive she was becoming, Carlos ground his hard cock into Jill’s toned lower belly, rubbing the underside of his glans against her taut abs and spurting a few dribbles of precum onto them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, sir”, she gasped, feeling his grip tighten around her throat, “m-may I have… permission to… sit down, for a few moments?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She wants to sit down, Sir”, Carlos grinned at Mikhail over Jill’s shoulder.  “Should we let her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it is only polite to let lady sit when she is tired”, Mikhail shrugged.  Sliding his palm up between Jill’s thighs, he hooked his middle finger under the crotch of her panties and pulled it over to one side.  Before Jill even knew what was happening, Carlos was pushing her back and she was stumbling down into Mikhail’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>UUUNNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!!</em>”, Jill let out a long moan of pleasure as her tight sex was speared by Mikhail’s long, rigid member.  Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and her whole body shuddered when the Russian tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her down firmly onto his cock, hilting all ten inches of it deep inside her pussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeesssss….”, Mikhail groaned with satisfaction.  Rolling his hips in circles, he stirred his shaft around inside Jill’s searing hot fuck tunnel, causing her face to go slack and a long mewl of pleasure to escape her lips.  Carlos sneered down at the female cop’s expression of near-total submission.  She looked fucked silly already, her eyes rolling back in their sockets, revealing their whites, her mouth hanging open, her tongue lolling out to one side, and Mikhail had only just penetrated her.  Still, as retarded as she looked, Jill had lost none of her smoldering sexual allure.  So rather than feel repulsed by her total lack of dignity, Carlos’ first impulse was to stuff his hard cock straight down the S.T.A.R.S. operative’s throat - which was exactly what he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Guuuullllllggghh…</em>”, Jill gurgled on his thick shaft as it stretched her lips out to a wide oval and slid sickeningly deep into her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phallic protuberance sliding into her esophagus seemed to snap her out of her stupor, however, for her eyes regained their focus and she peered up at Carlos imploringly.  Her lower lip convulsed as her gag reflex worked his member in rolling waves, and tears started trickling down either side of her face again, leaving smoky trails of eyeliner in their wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not so tough now, huh, super cop?”, the South American grunted down at her.  Gathering up two fistfuls of her short brunette hair, he held Jill’s head firmly in place and started rolling his hips, pumping his thick cock back and forth inside the tight, slippery, constricting tube of her throat.  Jill tried to push him away by pummeling his thighs with her clenched fists, like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum, but Mikhail soon grabbed her wrists and pulled them back behind her body.  Using them as leverage, he held Jill down on his cock and pumped his hips repeatedly against her ass, causing her lusciously curvaceous figure to bounce up and down on his lap.  Jill’s thick thighs, plump ass-cheeks, and full, D-cup breasts jiggled around like sculpted jello as he did so, and with every thrust he pounded into her pussy, the statuesque S.T.A.R.S. operative would let out a little yelp of pleasure which reverberated along the length of Carlos’ cock, much to his enjoyment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was getting fucked hard at both ends, Jill realized, with a shudder of humiliation, by two men whom she had met less than an hour ago.  And it was happening for the simple reason that she was too weak and fucking useless at taking care of herself to do anything else.  She was allowing these men to use her sexually, to treat her like a fucktoy, to pleasure themselves with her body - which she had spent years developing through meticulous dieting and exhaustive physical exercise routines - simply because they were strong and brave, and she was just a hot, fuckable bimbo.  Giving herself over entirely to her feelings of worthlessness and self pity, Jill went limp in the men’s arms, and allowed herself to be shoved around and spanked, slapped, choked, manhandled and laughed at, her throat stuffed full of Carlos’ pulsating cock, while her pussy was pounded ten inches deep by the grizzled Russian Captain behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lost track of how long they fucked her like that - with Carlos using her throat as his own personal onahole, and Mikhail stretching out her tight slit with his oversized member.  It might have been ten minutes; it might have been an hour.  The next thing she remembered with any clarity was a pair of strong male hands hooking up under her thighs and pulling them back and apart, until she was bent double at her waist with her legs spread on either side of her torso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait... what are you doing to me?”, Jill murmured weakly.  “I-I don’t like this anymore, daddy… you’re being too rough with me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah!”, Carlos laughed in her face.  “Dumb bitch thinks you’re her daddy, Captain”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, he slapped Jill roughly across her cheek, causing her hair to fan out and a line of clear drool to explode from the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What sick fucking games have you been playing, slut?”, he asked her.  Taking Jill’s face in the palm of his hand, he squeezed her cheeks until her lips puckered up to form a retarded looking duck face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>Phhht!</em>*, he spat in Jill’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, bitch, tell me you’re fine again, I fucking dare you!”, he growled menacingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill gazed at him with empty, submissive eyes.  Carlos watched her throat roll as she swallowed his saliva.  Her plump lower lip trembled as she struggled to hold back tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-please, Sir”, she blubbered, “don’t let that… m-monster out there hurt me.  I’ll do… anything for you, I promise.  If you’ll just… protect me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos shook his head in disgust.  This bimbo was truly pathetic.  But he had to admit, her offer of unquestioning sexual servitude was damn tempting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She wants us to protect her, Captain”, he informed Mikhail.  “Says she’ll do anything for us in return”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me”, replied the Russian.  Bracing Jill’s body weight back against his abdomen, he rose to his feet, lifting the female cop effortlessly up into the air.  Maneuvering his hands up behind her neck, he interlaced his fingers and locked Jill’s bent-double body into a full nelson position with his forearms under her thighs, spreading her legs wide apart and exposing her pussy and asshole to maximum vulnerability.  Jill’s arms hung limp at her sides as she gazed at Carlos with cringing, submissive eyes, her brow arching up into the middle of her forehead imploringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let us see how much our famous S.T.A.R.S. operative is willing to indulge us, my friend”, grinned Mikhail.  Pulling his hips back, he allowed his rigid cock to slide out from Jill’s pussy.  It exited her with a wet pop, the female cop’s small, pink slit resealing itself immediately - clearly as tight and well trained as ever.  The look of relief that briefly washed across Jill’s face was quickly replaced by one of panic, however, when she felt Mikhail’s glans prodding at her asshole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait, please!”, she begged.  “That’s… too much.  It’ll never, (<em>ungh</em>…), fit inside me.  N-no, DON’T, <em>UUUNNNNGGHHHH!!</em>”.  She let out a long, mournful moan that pitched somewhere between pleasure and utter defeat when Mikhail shunted his hips up, and forced about half of his cock into her tight, convulsing rear entrance.  Carlos grabbed two handfuls of her tits and squeezed them firmly.  While Mikhail continued to pump away at her stretched-taut anus, he moved in close and pressed the tip of his cock to Jill’s quivering pussy lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open your eyes, slut!”, he demanded.  “I wanna see you… when I shove my cock into you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting her lower lip in trepidation, her whole body jiggling from the impacts of Mikhail’s increasingly aggressive thrusts, Jill opened her eyes and gazed at Carlos’ cruelly grinning face.  He pressed his thumbs down on her nipples, inverting them uncomfortably into the luscious central masses of her breasts, and slowly started pushing his hips forward, spreading Jill’s pussy lips around his taut glans.  The female cop’s face went slack with pleasure, her mouth hung open in a silent moan, and once again her eyes rolled back in their sockets, revealing their whites, as Carlos eased his fat, swarthy member into her sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, that’s tight!”, grunted the South American.  “You got a real nice pussy, super cop”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was about halfway in, he pulled back a few inches, savoring the slippery suction that Jill’s well-lubricated fuck tunnel exerted on his shaft as she clenched down on him reflexively.  Then he lunged forward again, and drew a little yelp of pleasure from the skewered S.T.A.R.S. operative.  Before long, he was sliding his meat in and out of Jill’s tightly grasping pussy at a steady pace, developing a rhythm that had her clenching her abs and rolling her hips in futile efforts to escape his deeper penetrations.  He and Mikhail quickly fell into a rhythm, and started working together to double-team Jill until she lost any semblance of self control.  Every time Carlos was pulling back from the female cop’s sex, his commanding officer was plunging his shaft ten inches deep into her ass; and likewise, whenever the Russian was withdrawing from her rear entrance, the South American was hilting himself down to his balls in Jill’s pussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>UNGH…UNGH…UNGH…UNGH…UNGH…UNGH!!</em>”, was all that could be heard echoing through the subway car as Jill moaned with every full-length thrust that the two men slammed into her - along with the fleshy slapping sound of skin impacting against skin as their muscular hips pounded repeatedly into her jiggling ass-cheeks and well-rounded thighs.  Between them, they were crushing the breath from her slender, 5’8” frame, making it difficult for Jill to even remain conscious as she gasped for air only to have it forced from her lungs faster than her overtaxed cardiovascular system could process it.  She felt like she was being bullied into unconsciousness by the two men’s strong, battle-hardened bodies.  Unable to do anything to defend herself against their relentless onslaught, she could only writhe around weakly between them, bent double at her waist, her arms dangling limp at her sides, her legs spread wide on either side of her hips, moaning submissively as they punished her pussy and asshole with their rock hard cocks over and over again.  It was all her fault, Jill realized, in a paroxysm of self pity, as the double penetration fuck session seemed to stretch on indefinitely.  She’d been too pathetic to resist their advances, and her body was just too damn hot for Carlos and Mikhail to pass up the opportunity to fuck her.  Gohd, she was such a useless fucking bitch, she lamented internally - only good for making men’s cocks hard and using her whore body as a receptacle for their cum!  No wonder she had so many followers on Instagram.  Mikhail was right: she was an insult to the institution of S.T.A.R.S., a vapid hooker who had traded sexual favors in exchange for advancement.  And now that a real outbreak had occurred in Racoon City, she was dead weight, surviving the only the way she knew how: by persuading men with guns to protect her in exchange for the use of her body.  This was truly a rock bottom moment for the sultry and curvaceous S.T.A.R.S. operative, as she came face to face with her own utter worthlessness.  And this realization was burned indelibly into her subconscious mind as her oxygen starved brain began to shut down, plunging Jill into a deep pit of blackness.  Her tenth or eleventh orgasm - she had lost count by now - shuddered through her depleted body as she passed out in the men’s arms, with their rock hard cocks still pounding away at her pussy and asshole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither Carlos nor Mikhail appeared to notice that the alluring set of curves they were sticking their dicks into had fallen unconscious, however.  Or if they did, neither man cared enough to mention it as he sated his animal lust with the aid of Jill’s two tight, fleshy holes.  It was Carlos who came first, growling aggressively as he slammed his hips into the backs of Jill’s thighs one last time, and unloaded into her pussy a hot torrent of cum consisting of nearly a dozen high pressure spurts followed by several more gooey, off-white dribbles as his balls thoroughly emptied themselves into the female cop’s baby box.  Groaning with satisfaction, he staggered back from Jill’s limp body and sat down heavily on the subway seat behind him, feeling a deep sense of relief and relaxation after a long night of fighting for his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Mikhail followed suit.  With his arms now burning from having to support Jill’s generously proportioned frame for almost half an hour, he decided to give himself a break, and turning around, deposited her on her back on the subway seat behind him.  Leaning over her supine form with his cock still buried in her ass, he grabbed the backs of her knees and pinned them to the seat on either side of her head.  Jill moaned weakly in her exhausted slumber as Mikhail loomed over her and pounded a few more balls-deep penetrations into her upturned ass, before groaning with release and unleashing his massive, backed-up load ten inches deep inside the S.T.A.R.S. operative’s colon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeeeeeesssssssssss….”, he growled with satisfaction as his seed flooded into Jill’s shuddering asshole.  It was one of the most intensely gratifying releases of his life, and took more than a full minute before his orgasm finally subsided and his balls were at last milked dry by Jill’s cum-drenched innards.  As he withdrew, two torrents of off-white cream pie gushed from the female cop’s pussy and ass, forming a pool of milky liquid on the seat between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job, Corporal”, Mikhail grinned, sitting down on the other side of Jill’s body, next to her head.  “You have brought excellent recruit for U.B.C.S.  She will provide much relief for us and our men tonight, I am sure”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men looked at each other, and burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think this dumb bitch really believes she’s part of our team now, Captain?”, asked Carlos, when his mirth had finally died down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, who gives fuck?”, sighed Mikhail, leaning back and spreading his arms along the back of his seat.  “With body like this, what is between her ears is… not important”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoved Jill’s drowsy form over onto her side, then grabbed a handful of her short, glossy hair and dragged her face up onto his lap.  Sliding his rubbery member into her mouth, he casually bobbed the female cop’s head up and down in his lap, forcing her to suck his cock clean of the bitter aftertaste of her own ass.  Jill woke up like this a few moments later, with Mikhail’s veiny organ pulsing up to hardness inside her mouth.  She mumbled on it disconsolately, and peered up at the Russian with a timid look in her big, steel-gray eyes, as he stroked her cheek and ground his glans against the fleshy interior of her mouth.  She heard Carlos stand up behind her, then felt his palm on her ass a moment later, squeezing and stroking her plump, trembling buttocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not done with you yet, super cop”, he grinned down at Jill as she glanced back over her shoulder at him fearfully.  “You still want a gun from our armory, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill nodded her head, spluttering on Mikhail’s glans as poked it into her cheek and bulged out the side of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos picked up her discarded negligee and used the slippery black satin to wipe away the cum that was dribbling down between Jill’s thighs  “Well, you’re gonna have to earn it”, he said.  “Ready for round two, Captain?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 'I know what a radio is'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Resident Bimbo 3</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3: ‘I know what a radio is’</p><p> </p><p>“So, Carlos, my friend, tell me, what do you think of our recruit’s new uniform?”, asked Mikhail, as the two men stood on either side of Jill in the middle of the subway car that they had converted into a makeshift base of operations.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos nodded his head thoughtfully.  Admiring Jill’s curvaceous figure from behind, he ran his eyes slowly over her well-rounded backside, her slim waist, her flaring hips, her flawless, vanilla skintone, her muscular yet feminine thighs, her poised calves and slender ankles - as though he were appraising the lines of a high end sports car he was thinking of purchasing in a showroom.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect, Captain”, he said at last.  “Exactly what this bimbo deserves”.</p><p> </p><p>Jill blushed at the degrading compliment, but couldn’t help feeling a little surge of reassurance at Carlos’ words.  At least if these men still wanted to fuck her, she reasoned, they’d be more likely to protect her from the horrifying monsters that lay in wait outside.  Still, she just wished they’d given her something a little more… functional to wear, rather than this joke of an outfit, which they had looted from a nearby Victoria’s Secret store.</p><p> </p><p>Her new ‘uniform’ consisted of little more than a pair of hot pink booty shorts made from skintight spandex, along with a matching boob tube that barely covered up her nipples.   The shorts provided a bare minimum of coverage for Jill’s thick and bouncy bubble-ass.  Bunching up between her buttocks and digging deep into the crevice of her peachy ass-crack, they showed off a good two thirds of the female cop’s heart-shaped backside.  Mikhail had allowed her to keep her thong, however, so that was something, at least.  Its slim satin straps were clearly visible tapering down between Jill’s buttocks at the back, and encircling her hips on either side, above the shorts’ low-rise beltline.  Her top, if anything, was even more embarrassing.  Clearly designed for a woman of significantly less generous proportions than Jill’s, it pressed her full, D-cup breasts together in the middle of her chest like cellophane-wrapped fruits, lifting them up and forming a deep valley of cleavage that jiggled enticingly with every step she took.  Its lack of shoulder straps also meant it was constantly sliding down Jill’s chest, causing her prominent nipples to pop out into the open.  Every few steps, she discovered, she had to keep tugging the garment back up to prevent her tender pink tit-tips from seeing the light of day, and preserve at least a modicum of her dignity.</p><p> </p><p>Her round, muscular thighs and supple abs were fully on display, as were her toned calves and dimpled lower back.  But true to their word, Mikhail and Carlos had at least supplied her with a firearm - a compact Glock 19, 9mm handgun - and a thigh holster to carry it around in, which was currently digging deep indentations into Jill’s softly muscled thighs with its Velcro-fastening straps.  They also insisted she keep her five-inch stiletto heels on, since the steep incline these forced her feet to adopt sculpted the female cop’s thighs, calves, and plump ass-cheeks to model-like perfection.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>All in all, Jill’s new ‘uniform’ made her look more like a stripper who had just walked on stage at some high end gentlemen’s club, rather than a member of one of the world’s most elite counter-terrorism squads.  Its bright, girlish colors and skin baring design left her singularly unprepared to deal with the widespread zombie infestation that was plaguing Racoon City that night.  But this was precisely Carlos and Mikhail’s intention.  They wanted Jill to be as defenceless as possible, incapable of taking care of herself, and completely reliant on them for her continued well-being, because this way, as the night went on, she would be irretrievably in their debt - and they had every intention of collecting that debt in full, several times over.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to resist any longer, Carlos stepped forward, and…</p><p> </p><p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, landed a sharp spank on Jill’s ass, causing her peachy buttocks to ripple with reverberations.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have something you wanna say to us?”, he growled in Jill’s ear, squeezing her thick left ass-cheek so hard that her luscious flesh bulged between his fingers like marshmallow.</p><p> </p><p>Jill’s jaw muscles flexed,  her knuckles whitened as she clenched her hands into fists by her sides.  But did nothing to prevent Carlos’ salacious manhandling of her ass.  She knew what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank… you.  Captain”, she forced herself to say it.  “I’m really… grateful, for this uniform, and the gun.  I promise, (<em>ngh</em>), I’ll put it to good use”.</p><p> </p><p>Mikhail stepped forward and rested his hands on Jill’s shapely hips.</p><p> </p><p>“You are very welcome, Ms. Valentine”, he smiled, sliding his palms slowly up and down over the curves of her figure.   Appreciatively groping her smooth, thick thighs, squeezing her flaring hips, and encircling her slim waist with his fingers and thumbs, he breathed in Jill’s face and watched with amusement as she tried not to show how uncomfortable this was all making her.</p><p> </p><p>“I-If it’s not too much to ask, though, Sir”, Jill continued, “may I be permitted to have some ammunition?”  She removed her pistol from its holster and slid out the clip, showing Mikhail it was empty.</p><p> </p><p>The Russian replied with an almost regretful tone, shaking his head:  “I am sorry, Ms. Valentine.  That was not part of the deal.  If you want ammunition, you will have to make do with what you find outside, in the streets”.</p><p> </p><p>On hearing this, Jill blanched.</p><p> </p><p>“What?  Are you kidding me?”, she blurted.  “After everything I just did for you, you’re still sending me back out there?  What kind of men are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mikhail chuckled at her sudden change of demeanor.  “Calm yourself, Ms. Valentine.  There is no need to panic.  Carlos will be with you.  I am placing him in charge of your… continued well-being.  And from now on, you will answer to him as your commanding officer.  Is that understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, super cop”, the South American grinned.  “We’re gonna be working real close together on this, you and me”.  Pulling Jill’s hips back against his groin, he made sure she could feel his hard cock pulsing against her ass-cheek as he ground it into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mission will be to restore power to the subway system”, Mikhail continued.  “We must get this train moving.  First, you will have to locate the electrical substation on the main avenue, and from there you can divert power to the traffic control system”.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, slow down”, Jill said, batting her eyelashes.  “You lost me at the part about the, um… electricity?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does this not surprise me”, Mikhail sighed.  “Carlos, take her.  You are in charge”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir”, replied Carlos.  Shoving Jill to one side, he checked his rifle was in good working order, then picked up a few supplies from the subway seat behind him.  “Here, take this”, he told Jill, offering her a small portable radio.  “In case we get separated, we can use it to stay in contact”.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what a radio is”, she replied snarkily.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, no sooner had the words left her mouth than Carlos’ palm bounced off the side of her face, whipping Jill’s head to one side and causing her to lose her equilibrium.  He shoved her with both hands on her full tits, sending the female cop tottering back on her stiletto heels, her buoyant cleavage jiggling attractively.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>UNNFH!</em>”, Jill cried out in pain when her back hit the wall.  Before she could recover, Carlos was on her.  Wrapping his hand around her throat and squeezing tight, he choked the S.T.A.R.S. operative until her breath was coming out in raspy bursts.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it up, bitch”, he growled, getting right up in Jill’s face, “and see what happens”.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Jill looked up at him like a deer in the headlights, her big, steel-gray eyes wide with shock.  She had to work hard not to break down in tears, such was her surprise at being treated so roughly for such a minor offence as a flippant comment.  But she knew if she was ever going to win Carlos’ respect, she would at least have to start putting up a stronger front.  So pushing her fear deep down into the pit of her stomach, she twisted her lips into a rictus of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I will keep it up, <em>Carlos</em>”, she said, emphasizing his name like it was an insult.  Cupping the South American’s package in the palm of her hand, she started softly stroking it through the front of his pants.   “Maybe I’m curious… to see if you’ve got what it takes to really <em>put me in my place</em>”.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ cock teasing slut”, Carlos groaned, as Jill located the underside of his glans and started flicking her fingernails across it through the fabric of his pants.  His cock responded immediately.  Hot blood pounded to his groin, causing his shaft to swell up and strain against the front of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Balling his fist, the South American hooked an uppercut into Jill’s lower belly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>UUNNNNGGGHHHH!</em>”, Jill let out a long, breathless moan, which sounded almost sexual, and she doubled over, gasping for breath.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos grabbed a handful of her hair and wrenched her head up, pinning Jill against the subway car wall as she bared her teeth and glared at him provocatively.  Yet even as he roughed her up, her hand didn’t leave the South American’s groin even for a second.  She was still softly massaging Carlos’ straining bulge through the front of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth, super cop”, he grunted, “and stick out your tongue”.</p><p> </p><p>Jill complied, treating Carlos to a closeup of her glistening oral cavity, her perfect white teeth, and the welcoming, fleshy darkness of the entrance to her throat.  Extending her small pink tongue, she gazed up at him tauntingly, almost daring him to hit her again.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>PFFFT!</em>*, he spat into her mouth, a thick, bubbly globule of saliva that splattered against Jill’s tonsils, making her cough and gag.</p><p> </p><p>“Swallow it”, he demanded, and after taking a moment to compose herself, Jill obeyed.  Closing her lips, she rolled her throat and gulped down Carlos’ spit without a word of complaint.</p><p> </p><p>His hand tightened around her neck, causing Jill’s carotid arteries to stand out in stark relief against her slender white throat, while sparkling tears swelled in the corners of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Ziiiiiip</em>*, she upped the ante even further by pulling down Carlos’ flies.  Maintaining eye contact, she eased her hand inside his pants and was just starting to slide her fingers under the waistband of his shorts when Carlos grabbed her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have time for this bullshit”, he grumbled.  Pulling Jill’s hand out, he pushed her away, then turned around and zipped up his flies.</p><p> </p><p>“Get ready”, he told her.  “When we get outside, stay close, and don’t fall behind”.  Grimacing with discomfort, he repositioned his rigidly hard cock inside his fatigues.</p><p> </p><p>Jill saw this, and smiled.  Even though she was still gasping for air after being choked, she was happy to have won this small victory over her supposed saviors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>